To Where You Are
by Firefrost
Summary: Complete: After the battle with Naraku, what will Inuyasha do after Kagome died? Short, but sweet one-shot to Josh Groban's "To Where You Are." IK R&R please!


To Where You Are  
  
By Firefrost  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Disclaimer: You know. Don't own Inu or the song - just using them.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Who can say for certain,  
  
Maybe you're still here.  
  
I feel you all around me,  
  
Your memory's so clear.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
He returned and left there many times that night – to convince his disbelieving heart the truth. His once vibrant amber eyes were dull with cold reality in the moonlight. His bare feet shuffled heedlessly through the moist grass, trying with choking slowness to reach the his sacred spot.  
  
There it was. The smoothly curved bow jammed into the soft earth. The faint scent of her still lingered – taunting his yearning senses. Her smell... sweet, innocent, exuberant, trusting. He remembered what she said.  
  
*"We'll beat Naraku together, Inu! I promise."*  
  
He could hold back his tears no longer, and they came pouring down onto the humble grave. "Stupid wench...! You said you wouldn't leave me..!"  
  
A warm wind hit him, swirling about him with its soothing heat... like her soft palms on his face. It danced about and seemed to reach gently for her ears. It caressed the smooth fur, and he couldn't resist releasing a low purr.  
  
'Exactly like your hands...,' he thought.  
  
  
  
*"I love you, Inu..."*   
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Deep in the stillness,  
  
I can hear you speak.  
  
You're still an inspiration.  
  
Can it be that you are mine,  
  
Forever love,  
  
And you are watching over me from up above?   
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
He kneeled before the bow, and ran his claws affectionately along it's bough. He sighed, and brought his pale lips to the wood, lingering there a moment to breathe her in one last time. He didn't want to leave there... Just to stay there – just like that – would have been enough to sustain his existence: to exist, not live  
  
'No life without you, Kagome....'  
  
He looked down at his chest; the beautiful jewel hung there, complete... from the chain it's mistress had bestowed to hold it. In his heart, he wished to any God at all to let him see her – just for moment, to apologize!  
  
"Forgive me, Kagome..! You're mine... always mine, and I failed to protect you...!"  
  
  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Fly me up to where you are,  
  
Beyond a distant star.  
  
I wish upon tonight  
  
To see you smile,  
  
If only for a while to know you're there  
  
A breath away's not far  
  
To where you are.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
He opened his eyes again, and saw the Shikon jewel missing from his neck. The last token he had of her, save the once-cursed rosary that still draped over his haori, was gone. Tears dripped from his eyes once more.  
  
A gentle, familiar voice interrupted his quiet sobs. "Yours, Inu... always was, always will be."  
  
His gaze shot forward, to see his beloved miko kneeling before him in the wet grass. He could find no words, but reached for her, only to watch his clawed hand pass through her empty substance.  
  
She shook her head and smiled gently. "No, Inu... Not anymore... in life."  
  
He unsheathed his trusty sword, ready to strike one final time. "Then, let me join you."  
  
"No," she replied, brushing the emptiness of her fingertips along the blade's edge. She glanced into the distance, towards her beloved village. "Live. Shippou-chan needs you to be strong... Everyone does."  
  
"I can't without you..!" he pleaded.  
  
"Never without, Inu. Here," she pressed her hand into his left breast, "Right there. I'm always there. Each time you breathe, I'll meet you there. Every time you dream, I'll be in it."  
  
The purple brush of dawn's light started to sweep through the treetops, and she turned to go.  
  
"Stay," he begged, his voice cracking.  
  
She smiled again. "I'll never leave. Just hidden, swimming inside you."  
  
He reached down and touched her abdomen, remembering two nights before. "I won't forget..."  
  
"Neither will I," she blushed sweetly. "Until your next dream... Aishiteru, my Inu."  
  
"Aishiteru, Kagome-chan..."  
  
Her sweet visage vanished before his very eyes, and he felt extreme sorrow pang though him once again. But, this time it was dulled by the knowledge of her masked presence.  
  
'I will remember. You're lips, your hands, your scent, your eyes, your soul..."  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Are you gently sleeping,  
  
Here inside my dream?  
  
And isn't faith believing  
  
All power can't be seen?  
  
As my heart holds you,  
  
Just one beat away,  
  
I cherish all you gave me,  
  
Every day.  
  
'Cause you are mine,  
  
Forever love,  
  
Watching me from up above.  
  
And I believe that angels breathe,  
  
And that love will live on and never leave.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
He turned gently on his heel, and headed slowly back to the village. Every few paces he'd pause to inhale deeply: to have the blood within him crash into his heart to meet her, like she promised.  
  
'She never did break her promises...'  
  
The curtain of the forest seemed to lift as dawn fell to completion, and sun shone all the brighter.   
  
He never forgot, and in time, he did join her. When his long life ended, he was greeted in death by the loving arms of his dear ones: the houshi, the taijiya, and his beloved miko...  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
I know you're there.  
  
A breath away's not far  
  
To where you are.  
  
~ Owari ~ 


End file.
